


Quid Pro Quo

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night things went a little too far between Jared and Jensen, and now they have to deal with misunderstandings, life changes and the consequences of what happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Valentine with this [Prompt](http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/338384.html?thread=978384#t978384)

[ ](http://s803.photobucket.com/albums/yy320/YB87/Fics%20art/?action=view&current=j2.jpg)

  
Jared stares at the white stick, as if with sheer mental power he could change the result that is going to screw up everything; more than it already is. But the stick stays the same way, mocking him and his stupidity for not using protection that night. It doesn't matter that they had both been too drunk or too caught up in the moment, it had been irresponsible and now...here's the price to pay.

He puts the stick down next to the other five; all in a line like little well behaved soldiers. All with the same dreading results. His hands are shaking, and he hides them under his arms like he's trying to hug himself and rests his head over his bent knees. The bathroom floor is cold, but it's the last thing Jared is paying attention to.

_ Pregnant. _  The result is unexpected and yet not surprising.

He's pregnant, and the baby's daddy is his best friend. The person he has been in love with for almost two years (maybe more if he's honest with himself) but doesn't feel the same way for him. Of course, there had been the nagging thought that Jensen could have  _ 'more than best friend' _  feelings that morning when he woke up in his bed, dried come painting his thighs. But that illusion had broken when Jensen suggested they forget about what happened like the mistake it had been. Jared had simply nodded and ran out of the apartment, because being in front of Jensen at that moment was too painful.

His parents are going to be so disappointed. They have worked so hard for him to go to school and become a lawyer, and now his dreams are going to be crushed for a single stupid mistake. He can picture his father’s disproving face and his momma crying uncontrollably. He'll be the cause for their despair. It makes him feel sick.

_ Stupid, so stupid. _

Of course there are options, in which he could keep going with his life like nothing ever happened. But as soon he thought of it, he felt guilt and knew he could never do that to his baby. So, he's stuck in the situation whether he likes it or not.

Also, there is the Jensen issue. How the fuck is he going to tell Jensen that he's going to be a father knowing that it will change everything between them? Knowing that his best friend is too good of a person and he'll take responsibility for this, and sacrifice everything he has been working so hard for because it's the right thing to do. All because Jared is an idiot. Okay, he knows it takes two to tango, but Jared should have been the one to be sure they were careful because at the end of the day, he was the one on the receiving.

They're just college juniors, both in demanding careers that put the family planning far away in the future.

_ Well, not anymore! _

Everything is just shot to hell. Their futures, their friendship, their families.  _ Jesus.  _ Jensen's father is going to kill his baby's dad before the baby even gets to meet him. A slow and painful death.

He's freaking the fuck out. Who knew that a one-night stand could bring so many consequences? Jared is never touching alcohol again. No matter how many times Chad calls him a pussy for it.

_ Jensen _ . He absolutely has to tell him even if it's the last conversation he wanted to have with him when they both have been a bit awkward around each other after that night. Things were starting to get back to normal again, and then this happens. Jared whimpers miserably just thinking about how that conversation is going to go down. But he knows that if he keeps a secret like this from him, Jensen is never going to forgive him.

“Jared, have you seen my razor...”

Jared jumps, startled when Chad opens the bathroom door with force, like he's about to pee his damn pants. “Chad, goddammit knock the fucking door!” he yells, scrambling to get all the pregnancy tests away from his friend's view.

Of course, Chad is not that dumb.

“Are those...”

“No!” Jared says more forcibly than he probably should.

Chad looks at him, eyebrow quirked, and simply walks to where Jared is standing trying to hide the white plastic sticks behind his back with an iron grip. They wrestle around the bathroom, Jared using his height advantage until Chad plays dirty and tickles him. Jared’s instant reaction is to drop everything from his hands and try to protect his sides from the attack. When he realizes what he has done, Chad already has a couple of the test in his hand and is reading the instructions in the box that Jared dumped in the trash can (when the fuck did he get the box?).

Jared goes rigid.

Chad raises his head and stares at him, and Jared can't figure out his expression.

“Shit.” It's all he says, his face morphing into shock.

Somehow, it feels like somebody just sentenced Jared to dead. He drops heavily on the bathtub edge before his knees give up on him. He won't look at Chad. Jared feels... embarrassed. For somebody that has a 4.0 GPA, committing the most common mistake in college (and high school) it's like a bucket of cold water over his head.

_ Such an idiot, really. _

Chad sits down next to him, one arm going over Jared's shoulder. “Is it Jensen's? He asks softly, even when he knows the answer to that question. Chad is the only one that knows about Jared's feelings for Jensen, and what happened the night of the  _ Valentine's Day For Singles _  party that Danneel decided to throw because she wasn't going to spend the day moping around. Now, Jared wishes he would have had stayed home studying, instead of letting Jensen and Chad bully him into going with them. He wouldn't be in this situation for sure.

Jared nods slightly, still not looking at Chad because he knows that if he does he's going to lose it.

His friend gives him a small squeeze in the shoulder. “You're going to tell him right?”

Jared shrugs. “I guess,” his voice sounds wrecked and he loses his battle with the tears threatening to fall when Chad pulls him closer until Jared's head is resting between his neck and shoulder. “What am I gonna do?” he asks his breath stuttering.

“The right thing,” Chad answers easily. “You're not alone Jare. You can do this.”

Chad sounds so confident, and for a moment there, Jared lets himself believe that his friend is right.

  


[ ](http://s803.photobucket.com/albums/yy320/YB87/Fics%20art/?action=view&current=j1.jpg)

  
“ _ The humerus is the bone of the upper arm extending from the shoulder to the elbow. This long bone is essential for movement and support of the arm (upper extremity). The humerus exists on both arms and thus accounts for two bones of the human body.”  _ Jensen reads, biting his green highlighter in concentration. “ _ The humerus is the bone of the upper arm extending from the shoulder to the elbow.”  _ He repeats trying to make the words in his anatomy book stick inside his brain.  _ “The humerus is...” _

Sighing, Jensen closes the book annoyed. He has been reading the same paragraph for twenty minutes already, and he can't concentrate at all. Maybe he should take a coffee break; that sounds more enjoyable than sitting in the library's wooden chair wasting his time. Gingerly he packs his school supplies into his bag, waves goodbye to the librarian, and then walks down the street to the coffee shop. The place is practically empty, with one or two other students using the down time to catch up on their studies. He orders a drink before going to sit at his favorite table. The same table he and Jared always used to take when they met between classes to talk about whatever was happening that day.

That was of course before Jensen screwed everything up, by actually crossing the friendship boundaries and fucking his best friend. _  Of all people _ . He's never touching tequila ever again. It isn't like Jared is not a catch, and he knows that for them to end up sleeping together there must be something else going on between them that he truthfully refuses to think about because it scares him. To take their friendship to the next level will mean the possibility of their relationship coming to an end and them hating each other. He’s too scared to accept the fact that his feelings for Jared have grown into something bigger and deeper in the past few years. Maybe Jensen is just too pessimistic about it, but the current situation is doing anything but helping him to think otherwise.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Jensen gets his notebook and book out of his backpack. If he can't study might as well take some notes for his other class. His fingers scrape over his cell phone surface, and he takes it out too. While they are in class they need to keep it off, so he turns it on to check for any messages.

The message he's looking for isn't there.

Jensen bites his lip nervously as he stares at his contact list. He could call Jared or send him a text message, but he has been doing that for the past two weeks and getting no answer. He would think something bad happened to his friend if it wasn't for Chad and Sophia assuring him that Jared is fine.

“He's just busy.”

Jared has never been too busy to talk to Jensen before.

It hurts. A lot. His best friend doesn't want to be near him at all. And it isn't like Jensen doesn't have other friends he can feel like home with; he has known Chris and Steve since high school. But Jared's absence feels like this void inside his chest that Jensen knows nobody will ever be able to fill like his friend has been doing since they met when they were seven years old.

_ He doesn't know what to do anymore. _

On one side, he wants to respect Jared's wish because that's what friends do right? But on the other, not fighting or trying to fix the situation feels like an insult to everything they have been through together.

It's a tough decision. But then it isn't really, because he knows that he needs to fix this. He made the mess, he has to clean it up; Jensen can't simply not have Jared in his life. When he's falling, Jared is his parachute. When he's drowning in his father's negative words and his mother's indifference, Jared is his lifesaver. He's the one that makes Jensen believe that things can be better, even when everything around him keeps pushing him to the ground; has been doing it since day one. He wants his best friend back, no matter what he has to do.

Jensen just needs Jared to stop ignoring him. He needs to talk to him just one last time. And he promises himself that if at the end Jared still wants nothing to do with him, then Jensen will walk away.

_ Even if it kills him. _

His coffee is already lukewarm when he finally takes a sip from it, and Jared's name is an army of doodles on his notebook instead of actual class notes.

He can't wait any longer. If he has any hope of actually passing his last midterm next week with dignity, Jensen has to fix this.

_ Right the fuck now. _

This time his book and notebook are thrown back into the bag, when Jensen gets up quickly from the table leaving the coffee cup behind.

He looks at his wristwatch, pondering where exactly he could find Jared at this time of the day. When he has the possible location, he can't stop himself from almost running. It takes him about fifteen minutes to go back to the students’ building belonging to the criminal justice and pre-law students and then the elevator up to Jared's shared apartment with Chad.

Jensen knocks, not bothering to use the doorbell. Chad opens the door, slice of pizza hanging from his mouth.

“I know he's here, so don't even try,” Jensen growls, and the blonde simply moves aside to let him in.

“Want some coffee?” Chad offers walking back to the kitchen.

“No,” he answers curtly. He just wants to talk to Jared and get this issue over with.

He hears Chad sigh dramatically. “You look like you need it.”

“Chad,”

“He's sleeping.”

Jensen frowns; it's the middle of the afternoon. “I'll wait.”

Chad shrugs. “Alright,” he says ignoring the obvious tension rolling out of Jensen. “Still don't want some coffee? C'mon, you know I make a mean coffee!” He waves the coffee cup, like he's trying to convince a dog to make a new trick. It’d be comical if Jensen nerves weren't eating him up inside.

Jensen nods, because he knows Chad can be really persistent. He sits on the stool and leans his elbows over the breakfast counter while he waits for the coffee and for Jared to come out. Minutes later, he is startled awake - when did he fall sleep?- by Chad putting two hot cups of coffee over the counter.

“Bad night?” Chad asks, as he blows into his cup.

Jensen stares at his cup. “What the hell is going on Chad?”

“You have to talk to Jared.”

“Easier said than done,” Jensen can't keep the bitterness from his voice.

Chad winces. “Look, I know it's shitty. But Jaybird has been through a couple of rough weeks, so cut him some slack when you talk to him okay?”

“What-?”

“He will tell you,” he cuts Jensen's question. When Jensen is about to protest the conversation is interrupted by the sound of a door opening from Jared's room. “I gotta go to class. See you later dude.”

Jensen looks after Chad, who takes his backpack and practically runs out of the apartment like it is about to become a war zone.

Maybe it will be.

  


[ ](http://s803.photobucket.com/albums/yy320/YB87/Fics%20art/?action=view&current=j2.jpg)

 

Rumbling. It travels from his ears all the way up his brain waking him up. Jared stretches on the bed, and scratches his head lazily. Looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he still has another hour before his next class starts and has been sleeping only half. Sitting up slowly to avoid getting a dizzy spell and his stomach going to war with him like this morning, he frowns trying to make out the voices coming from outside.

He knows one of them m ust be Chad, because he promised to wake Jared up from his nap. He can't distinguish the other voice distorted by the concrete walls. He gets up, fixing his shirt into place, not like there is anything there that screams pregnant but Jared is still self-conscious about it. He also makes sure his hair looks less like a horse chewed it while he was sleeping.

As he nears the door, the voices become clearer and he stops just when his hand is over the door knob. The other voice is Jensen. Shit. Okay, might as well happen already. It's not like he can put this off any longer and knowing Jensen he must be worried sick and pissed at him for ignoring him. Although the ignoring wasn't on purpose at all, and more the combination of midterms stress, the whole 'I've probably ruined my career future and relationship with my best friend' stress, morning sickness going wild and being so tired that when he got home the first thing he did was land on his bed and sleep like he was dead to the world.

Still, he feels horrible for ignoring Jensen. He deserves better than this.

Taking a deep breath, Jared opens the door and walks out to the living room. He has the chance to see Chad's retreating form fly out of the apartment before his eyes land on Jensen who's sitting at the breakfast counter staring at him with a furrowed expression. He looks tired, there are shadows under his eyes, and he can see the stubble of his beard starting to come out.

Jared clears his throat nervously. He doesn't like fighting with Jensen, mostly because he prefers seeing Jensen happy every minute of the day. Every time they had some sort of fight when they were kids, Jared would attach himself to Jensen in this bigger version of a spider monkey until his friend wasn't angry anymore and laughing at his stupid antics. That didn't change as they grew up.

“Hi,” Jared goes for the simple route, even when at the moment it feels like he should be saying a lot more.

Jensen stands up and walks closer to where Jared has rooted himself in the living room. Jared sees him raise his hand and then hesitate before giving up on touching him. It breaks his heart, seeing his friend act like this. When he knows Jensen is not the touchy-feely type but with Jared he always made the exception.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asks; concern obvious in his voice.

Of course, after days apart those are the first words that come out of Jensen's mouth. Not anger or hurtful words because it goes against his caring nature that has always warmed Jared's heart.

“I'm fine.” Jared swallows the tiny knot forming in his throat trying to keep his own emotions in check.

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest. “Are you lying to me?”

Jared knows he probably looks like crap right now, and that's why Jensen is doubting him. “I wouldn't. I'm okay.” He placates sincerely.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No!”

Jensen bites his lower lip, a nervous tick Jared is more than used to but can't stop himself from following the movement. “Then why are you acting like this?”

“I didn't mean to, and there are some things that you don't know.”

“Is it about that night?”

Jared goes quiet, and the floor seems more interesting than anything right now. He hates this. Feeling so afraid to talk to the person he could always tell everything. The hopelessness of knowing there is no way around this anymore.

“Jay, please talk to me.”

“I-”  _ love you more than just like a friend _ . It should be so easy to say it. “You said we should forget about it, like it never happened.”

“Because that's what you wanted to hear.”

“What?”

“Jay, the way you were looking at me that morning with such a terrified expression because of what happened,” he sighs and scratches his neck. “I just said that to avoid any more awkwardness.”

Jared tries not to let his hopes up yet. “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Did you?”

Now it's Jensen's turn to avoid Jared's eyes.

“Jensen,”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Of course it does!”

“Why?”

“It just does, answer me.”

“Do you really want to go there Jared? Do you know what it will mean?” Jensen's voice raises and his arms flail trying to desperately to get his point across. Because he knows Jared will not let this go until the truth he wants to hear comes out. “I don't want anything to change. I don't want our friendship ruined because we thought it was a good idea to try being something more. I refuse to lose you.”

At this point, Jared doesn't need him to say it anymore. He knows Jensen feels the same, and his shoulders sag with relief. This will make thing a bit more easier with the baby coming.“You won't lose me.”

“Yeah, because the past two months are such a great example of that,” he sneers.

“It's different. We both were trying to come to terms with what happened and this big change in our lives, Jensen. It was bound to throw everything out of loop, and us needing some time to get back in to place.”

“Don't give me that. We changed, Jay. Nothing is the same. It will never be the same now, but as long we don't make it worse by admitting something that we won't be able to take back, we can have some of it back.”

“Why are you so afraid of this? You should know by now that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not your parents Jen.” Jared says the last words softly. He knows that Jensen's past will always be this little black cloud looming over his head. That no matter how long they have known each other, he will always feel insecure, and the more attached he gets to somebody the more afraid he gets of abandonment.

“I’m not doing this,” Jensen growls, and the next minute he's turning around to leave.

Running away. Pushing and blocking everybody when things get too overwhelming like he always does.

Too bad for him, Jared knows how to always make him stay.

Before Jensen can reach the door, Jared is grabbing his wrist and turning him around. This time though, instead of a hug, he kisses him.  _ Hard _ . Jensen's back bumps against the closed door and his surprised yelp is swallowed by Jared's lips. He fights back, pushing him away only for a few minutes before his hands fist Jared's shirt dragging him closer against his body. Jared's hands move from Jensen's back, down to his hips, erasing any distance left between them. They both moan at the contact.

Jared's tongue sweeps over his bottom lip, before pushing inside. Jensen lets him in and kisses back with the same need and passion, hands burying in the soft locks of hair. The kiss seems to go forever, and when their mouths detach just enough to allow them to breathe, they are both panting, their lips red and abused.

“Fuck,” Jensen pants, sagging against the door. He's shaking a little, and Jared doesn't know if it's the lingering fear of what he can't deny anymore, or the emotions getting the best of his best friend.

Jared smiles; brushing his nose with Jensen's. “It's going to be okay,” he whispers, still holding Jensen for all of what it’s worth. “No matter what happens in the future, as long it depends on me, I'll always be with you.”

Jensen looks at him in the eyes, and Jared stares back trying to make him believe that there is no reason for him to be afraid anymore.

“Are you sure?” There is still some doubt in his voice.

“Completely,” Jared answers not losing a heartbeat.

Jensen kisses him softly, and nods. “Okay.” he exhales, like he has been holding his breath all this time. “I want this too. So much. I want you, Jay.”

And finally, there it is. The confession. Jared’s heart beats faster with happiness. “Now, was that so hard to say?” he teases, because it wouldn't be them if he didn't.

“Shut up,” Jensen chuckles blushing.

He looks so pretty when he blushes like that; freckles going darker against the pink-red on his skin.

“Uh, there is something you still need to know,” Jared says stepping back a bit.

Jensen regards him questionably.

Alright, this is the hardest part. Jared takes one of Jensen's hands and places it open on his lower stomach. “So, uhm, our night of fun left a little surprise in the oven.”

Jensen stares at him, then at his hand, back at Jared, back at his hand. Then his eyes go comically wide open.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles.

“Congrats, you're going to be a daddy!” Jared mocks, trying to hide his own nerves.

Jensen looks up, his eyes are a little wet but he's smiling. “First try, huh?”

“I swear you make a joke about your dick right now, and I will deck you.”

Jensen snorts.

All the tension leaves Jared's body. “You okay with this?”

Jensen sobers up. “It wouldn't make a difference if I wasn’t. But I am. Maybe it's not the right time of our lives for this and it means that a lot of things will have to be accommodated,” he explains rubbing his hand over Jared's stomach lovingly. “But I'm happy. We can do this, can't we?”

Jared's eyes sting a little, and he smiles. “We can do it.”

“Then, we will do it.”

Jared nods, and hugs him tight. As long he has Jensen next to him, he'll have the strength to fight anything that comes their way. Because Jensen doesn't realize how strong and persevering he really is, and that he transmits it to everybody around him.

Jensen chuckles next to his ear. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Jared looks at him, and then glares when sees his smug face. “You're ruining the moment, jerk.”

Jensen laughs again. It's the sweetest sound Jared has ever heard. He's glad he has his best friend and love of his life back.

They're going to be fine, as long they are there for each other always.

 

****

****

****

****

**The end (for now)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
